At the current time, gaming apparatus, including slot machines, pin ball machines and other coin operated games, typically use coins to operate the machines. The coins are inserted in a slot in the gaming apparatus and the player then operates the gaming apparatus based on the value of the coins deposited. Some gaming apparatus, rather than dispensing the players winnings after each play, store the value of the winnings and indicate the remaining “credit” of the player. When the player wishes to stop playing, the coins are then dispensed into an external tray of the gaming apparatus. While the present invention is described in relationship to a slot machine, the term slot machine is used to denote any gaming apparatus that receives money in some form and pays out money or credits.
In some instances, such as when the amount of the winnings exceeds the stored coins within the slot machine, an attendant is notified that additional payment is necessary.
The use of coins in the casino operation for the playing of slot machines has presented a great number of well-known problems that over the years casinos have attempted to eliminate. These problems, among others, are: (1) coins take up a lot of space and have to be frequently emptied from the slat machine, requiring the play of the slot machine to be interrupted; (2) a security guard is required to be present, together with someone to physically move the coins to a central location; (3) the coins then have to be separated, counted, stored and rolled for reuse; (4) coins are heavy and bulky. The amount collected in a typical day at an average casino may weigh more than two tons; (5) coins are dirty; and (6) coins required to operate slot machines represent an inventory (working capital) need of several million dollars. Each of the above tasks takes a substantial amount of time, resources, and costs money. The collecting, counting and depositing of the coins may involve dozens of people.
In addition to the problems with the physical collection of the coins, there are additional problems associated with the operation of slot machines which use coins. The coins take up a lot of space within the slot machines and the slot machines must be designed so as to incorporate space for storing the coins. The use of coins to play slot machines involves a great . . . number of transactions, including getting change for paper currency. This requires numerous change attendants to constantly walk around near the slot machines so that the players do not have to leave the machines. Also containers have to be given to the players for carrying the coins to and from the slot machines. Paper wrappers from the coins are thrown on the ground near the slot machines. Also coins have to be counted by the change attendants after the players stop playing.
There are slot machines that accept coupons or accept paper currency. However, such slot machines also accept coins.
To overcome some of the above disadvantages in using coins for slot machines, there have been a number of attempts to devise a system of money free slot machines.
The principal approach has been to use some form of credit card or debit card having a user identification code that is inserted into the slot machine, and by use of a Central Processing Unit the identification of the user and the amount of credit available to the user is controlled. A debit card is a card issued by a casino based on a prior cash deposit by the player, much in the same way used in some modern subway systems.
One system uses credit or debit cards having a magnetic strip representing a predetermined value, which can be read by a slot machine equipped with a credit card reader, in place of money. The credit card reader is connected to a central processing unit that determines the value of the card and the value of play.
While the above systems avoid the use of money, they are susceptible to certain abuses which have made them generally unacceptable to the casino industry. Predetermined credit or debit cards are inconvenient and require the casino to establish credit limits for the user, and are susceptible to counterfeiting or use by an unauthorized person. Some identification or other means of assuring the validity of the cards or user is necessary. As a result, these systems do not permit the user to treat the predetermined credit cards as though the cards were money. This changes the gambling habits of the player, which is undesirable.
In the patent to Kapur, U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,295 a lottery ticket dispensing apparatus is disclosed which operates by use of paper currency, credit cards or pay slips. The player obtains a pay slip upon payment of money. The pay slip is coded and can then be ??? into its lottery gaming apparatus. The apparatus prints out lottery ticket, but has no means for printing any slip corresponding to a winning lottery ticket.